Romantic Blades
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: A little bit of all famous couples, well some infamous. Oh well. Mainly Taito and Takari.
1. Poison

TK sat on Kari's bed admiring all her photos of Digimon from around the world. He saw one particular photo of him and Patamon. It had writing on the back. TK rose from her small pink bed, smoothed down the sheets and wandered over to the photo. As he turned it over the writing read:-

_My Dearest TK and cute, little Patamon. His smile._

He smiled at the photo and then realised the irony. Kari walked into the room and noticed the photo in his hand. She blushed and walked over to him.

"No secrets, eh?" TK asked, laughing. Kari wrapped her hands around his waist and he turned around to face her.

"I love you, Kari. I really do." He said, passion in his voice. Kari leaned in to kiss him. As the embrace begun, TK's whole body tingled. He felt scared and so happy at the same time. He pulled out of the embrace slowly and watched her eyes open.

"Let's move to the bed," Kari said slyly. TK was taken aback.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"I just want to lie with you, just us two. Please?" She replied. He smiled and lay down on the bed with her. They both felt exhausted for no reason, but suddenly at peace.

At the exact same time Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon were sitting in Tai's room.

"Matt, we have to talk about TK and Kari." Tai said. Matt looked confused.

"What about them. They're in love." Matt said. Tai scowled at him.

"Love? Love is a strong word. Maybe you need to take a look at them, are they right for eachother?" Tai asked. Matt lunged at him playfully, but lost his own balance and fell on top of Tai. Both boys were panting hard onto eachothers lips. Matt leaned in a kissed Tai softly. Tai lifted up Matt's shirt and removed his own.

"Maybe we should go?" Agumon said opening the door. Gabumon followed him. Both couples were held together in their passionate embraces.

**What do people think, it's probably different from my previous stories. I want a more edgy, racy side of things in my stories now. I think it's cause my mental age is getting older. Maybe not...**


	2. Intoxicated

**First of all, yes I know the first chapter was short. Sorry. It was kind of a late night thing, and I haven't been sleeping much lately so my head was spinning. Anyway. Getting on this is the follow up from Monomon's Wraith. You'll have to read on to find out what happened later. OK, here we go.**

Tai pulled himself up off of the ground. He looked down at Matt. He was so vulnerable and weak right now, Tai felt like it was his job to protect him.

"Well that was...different." As Tai spoke, Matt turned in his sleep. He had never done anything like that before, especially not with his best friend. He had to talk to Kari. Tai walked down the hallway towards Kari's room. As he was about to approach her door, TK opened the door and covered his eyes instantly. Tai noticed what TK was covering his eyes because of, he was stark naked! Tai dashed back to his room and pulled on his clothes that were sprawled around the room. He took one last look at Matt and closed the door slowly. When he returned to Kari's room, TK had already left.

"Are you done scaring TK, because he only just left. You might be able to catch him if you run!" Kari said, giggling.

"Ha, ha very funny. Besides, I'm sure that's happened to you, remember when you ran up to Mom's friends wearing nothing but a paper fisherman's hat." Tai remarked, laughing on the inside. Kari scowled.

"I was one and it was adorable." Kari replied smiling proudly. Tai looked down and muttered.

"Or so Mom says," Kari looked Tai up and down thoughtfully. She knew something was wrong.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kari asked.

"Well you see, I lot of thing happened in quick sucession of eachother, and things got out of hand and..." Tai stumbled.

"He kissed Matt, and possibly other thing followed!!" Agumon jeered as he and a very nervous looking Gabumon entered the room.

"Come on, Gabumon, hurry up." Agumon barked at the now immoble Gabumon. Gabumon began to sweat heavily and looked up at the others.

"Agumon, we shouldn't be in here. It's a girls room and they don't like it when boys come in. Remember what happened when we snook into Biyomon's nest, I've never been so sore." Gabumon said, sweat trickling all the way down to his tail. Kari tilted her head sympathetically.

"It's all right Gabumon, you can come in. Now what was that you were saying Agumon?" Agumon turned to Tai, who had burried his head in his hands, and then back to Kari.

"Certain things happened between Tai and Matt, and I don't know. Stop asking me!" Agumon shouted nervously. Kari looked stunned, she had realised what Agumon was trying to say.

"Tai, did you..."

"Oh, hi Matt!" Gabumon said cheerily. Matt walked right past him and turned for a brief second towards Tai.

"Whatever happened will never happen again. You make me feel sick. Come on Gabumon, we have to go." Matt said coldly. Tai burried his head even deeper into his hands.

"Tai, are you alright?" Kari asked. Tai looked up at her, his eyes straining to stay open, or fight back tears.

"I don't...I didn't...I couldn't...Kari. Don't tell anyone, please?" Tai asked, Kari nodded. The doorbell rang and Tai stood up.

"I'm going to my room, would you get that?" Tai asked, emotionlessly. Kari nodded once more and stood up. She looked out of her window and saw TK looking up and waving. He gestured for her to come downstairs. She ran down to the door and opened it to see TK looking serious. His expression quickly turned to a smile. Kari led TK back upstairs to her room.

"So what's wrong?" Kari asked. Patamon flew over onto Kari's bed and turned to her.

"Something's very wrong in the Digital world. Someone has been going around destroying Digimon and absorbing their digital data. It calls itself Shadowmon, but it's definitely a human." Patamon explained.

"Could it be Monomon?" Kari asked. TK shook his head.

"Not possible, Monomon's data just dissapeared after he tried to Digivolve. He's definitely gone, for now at least."

"Any news on Gatomon?" Kari questioned. TK smiled.

"She's expecting any day now." He said.

"I'm gonna be a dad before you TK." Patamon said proudly.

"We should be there for her, we'll leave tomorrow." Kari said, and TK and Patamon nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Kari, do you know what happened when Matt was over at your house? He came back, threw up and wouldn't talk to me. Gabumon's had to look after him, while I'm gone." TK asked.

"Well, Tai and Matt were in Tai's room, and lets just say certain things happened that neither one of them are proud of. Matt said Tai made him feel sick, that must have been why he threw up."

"So they...that's different. But they regret it, I think they should talk about it. It might help, but I think we shouldn't get involved." TK said and Kari agreed.

"Hey, TK. Do you want to stay over at mine tonight. My Mom won't mind, Patamon you can stay too." Kari looked over at Patamon. He pretended to sleep on Kari's bed and then opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at TK.

"OK, but I don't have a camp bed."

"Neither do I, we'll just have to make a wall of pillows." Kari said.

"I'll be the night watchman, that way if the pillow wall falls down I'll warn you" Patamon said. TK and Kari both giggled.

Tai lay on the floor of his bedroom. His head was spinning and he was about to be sick. And then he was sick. He could remember every single second of it, with precise detail. From falling on Matt and breathing deep. To feeling their two lips meeting. The tingling sensation he got throughout his body. And lying completely naked, completely vulnerable next to Matt, who was the same. He could have lay there for the rest of his life and it wouldn't have mattered. The best part was both of their naked flesh joining together and feeling Matt panting chest resting on his. It was so wrong. It was so right. And he was sick again.

**What do people think, I like the last little paragraph, I think it's just Tai's raw emotions, all blurting out in his head. Oh and who is Shadowmon. What does he want. And will TK and Kari be there for Gatomon when she gives birth.**


	3. Confiding

**All right, third chapter, thank you for the reviews. You are all amazing. This is the next part. OK.**

Tai lay squirming on his floor, he had a void in him. His heart was empty and crying out for one thing. Matt. He was so wrapped up in his pain, he couldn't feel anything else, the bruises on his body. As they touched the carpet, nothing. He felt nothing. And then a knock. He pulled himself up towards the door and fumbled around for the handle. As he opened the door, a blury shape was standing there. Tall, blond hair.

"Matt?" Tai asked weakly. The figure moved closer into his eyeline.

"No, it's TK. I want to talk to about as few things." TK said. As TK walked past Tai and into his room, Tai noticed that he was entirely indistinguishable from Matt. He had never noticed how similar they were in appearance. TK scanned the room, there was hardely any floor space that wasn't covered with sick and blood.

"What happened in here?" TK asked. Tai shook his head and sat on the floor. He collapsed into a heap.

"Tai, I can't begin to imagine what's going through your head right now. I also can't, and frankly don't want to, imagine what happened between you two. Tai, look at me," Tai turned and looked at the outlined shape of TK, "We're your friends and me and Kari are here for you. You looked after me when we were trapped in the Digital world, so I'm looking after you now." TK walked over to where Tai was sitting, sat down next to him and hugged him. Kari burst in and held up her Digivice which was glowing.

"We have to go TK, Gatomon's in labour!" She exclaimed. TK jumped up from where he was sitting and turned back to Tai.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." He said softly. Tai nodded. TK and Kari ran into Kari's room and held their Digivices up to the computer monitor.

"Digiport open!" Kari said, and they were gone.

Tai continued to wretch on his bedroom floor. There was another knock on his door. He, once again, rose up to the door and opened it. A tall, blond figure stood there.

"TK, I thought you'd left?" Tai said. The figure walked closer towards him and placed his hand on Tai's cheek.

"It's not TK." The figure said, and he leaned in and kissed Tai softly.

In the Digiworld, Kari and TK rushed to Gatomon's side. The doctor turned back around to face them.

"Joe!" Kari exclaimed.

"Oh, hi guys. Don't worry, she's in good hands. I've actually delivered two babies this week. Twins." Kari smiled and TK nodded. Patamon rushed over to Gatomon's side.

"Welcome back, OK should we do this?" Gatomon asked Patamon. He nodded. They held hands and closed their eyes. And with a flash of light out came six little glowing orbs. They slowly turned into small Nyaromon, with wings resembling Patamon's.

"Well, that was...easy." Joe said as Kari began to giggle. TK ran over and picked up two of the babies.

"They're so cute." He said. Kari looked a bit confused.

"Oh, but what are their names?" She asked.

"Well, they're a new species of Digimon. I think I'll name them Pata-Gatomon." Patamon smiled at the name.

"That's nice." He said and hugged Gatomon and the babies.

Tai lay in pure silence once again with Matt. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what would happen this time. And then his thoughts were broken.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that stuff. I was...scared." Matt said, his voice weak. Tai nodded and leaned in close to Matt.

TK, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon and the babies returned to Kari's room. Joe had returned to his house through a different Digi-gate, one of the ones not destroyed by Shadowmon.

"We should all get to bed." Kari said. TK and Kari each changed into their pajamas and Patamon and Gatomon settled down with the babies in one on Kari's drawers. Kari got into her bed and TK looked slightly nervous.

"Come on in, I promise my toes aren't cold." Kari said, giggling. TK got in next to her leaving a small gap between them. Kari moved closer towards him and closed her eyes.

"I feel safer with you TK, please don't leave." She whispered. TK kissed her on the forehead and leaned up next her. He wrapped his arms around her and said a final goodnight.

At midnight, everyone was asleep, but not Monomon. His spirit was waiting for the chance to pounce.

"TK, wake up." He whispered. TK's eyes opened and he got out of bed and walked over to the window sill.

"It's time, destroy them while they're at their weakest." He commanded. TK picked up a glowing object from the window sill.

"Digi-armour Energise!" TK shouted, holding the object high above his head.

**I'm not really going to write an authors note for this chapter. I just want to know what you lot think. OK. Bye.**


	4. Never Enough

**Ah a new chapter, this one was actually written really quickly after the other one. I'm making chapters at mass speeds now, I'm super Digimon-writer-man-thing, ah never mind. As always, thanks for your reviews, they give me lots of encouragement and support. OK, Next Chapter.**

The Digi-egg began to glow and bubble furiously, causing Kari to stir in her sleep. TK dropped the egg and it cracked open and disappeared.

"Armour Digivolve to...Shadowmon!" TK declared. His whole body became encased in black armour. His face was covered by a mask similar to Angemon's. And he had sprouted wings, larger than Angemon and Angewomon's put together. He rose his hand high above his head and swiped down releasing a black bolt of energy.

"Darkness Blade!" He shouted. The energy hit the cabinet that the Digimon were sleeping in. Shadowmon would have thought he had caught them off guard, if it were not for one curious Pata-Gatomon that woke everyone else up. Except Kari. He wandered over to her bed. As he placed his hands on the sheets, memories of laying there next to Kari came flooding back, but Shadowmon shook off the insecure images. He moved his hand slowly towards Kari, but Gatomon pounced into action.

"Lightning..." Gatomon declared, but was knocked off balance by Shadowmon's attack.

"Jealous Rage!" A large black energy wave shot at Gatomon and froze her.

"I can't move, his attacks are just too strong." She said, stuck on the spot. Patamon nestled closer into the babies, worried for their safety more than his own. He jumped up from where he was lying and attacked.

"Boom Bubble, pah!" Patamon shouted, but Shadowmon shrugged it off.

"Jealous Rage!" He shouted and froze Patamon as well.

"I'm sorry, Gatomon, I wasn't strong enough." Patamon muttered regretfully. Gatomon bowed her head.

"I admired your courage to protect the babies, and that's why I love you." Gatomon said back. Shadowmon turned around back to Kari. He walked slowly over, but was stopped once again.

"Boom Whip!" The Pata-Gatomon declared all together. A large blue bubble formed and wrapped itself around Shadowmon. He wriggled and squirmed, but couldn't free himself.

"Well Done, children, now if you could just free us." Gatomon said. Patamon nodded with her. The babies jumped over to their parents. They began to bite at the dark bubble surrounding them, but Shadowmon had tricked them.

"Dark Dissoloution!" As Shadowmon uttered these words, the babies began to break up into Digital data.

"Mommy, daddy. Don't let us go! Pwease!" The shouted as tears began to form in Gatomon and Patamons eyes. As the babies disappeared completely, Gatomon fell to her knees.

"They're gone, they're really gone. I let them down, what good am I?" She said. A large black beam began to drain out of her back.

"That's it, feel the sadness, let yourself die. Die!" He commanded. Gatomon collapsed on the ground unconcious.

"Stop it!" Kari shouted. She was standing behind Shadowmon.

"Awake? Wonderful!" Shadowmon attacked out, and hit Kari with such force that she was flung into the wall. She was knocked unconcious instantly. A black beam began to drain out of a down Patamon.

"I've lost everything, what's the point in being here." He muttered. And with that door flung open.

"Don't do it Patamon, there's always Hope!" Tai shouted. He rushed over to Kari, checked her pulse and checked she was still breathing. He was in luck, she was. Matt ran out from behind him and charged at Shadowmon knocking the two of them to the ground.

"Aw, you just want some emotion from me, how's this?" Shadowmon asked as he hit Matt knocking him away. Shadowmon rose to his feet and walked over to Tai, who was trying to wake up Kari.

"Tai, leave her alone and come her!" He grabbed Tai by the front of his pajama shirt, twisted it and pulled him into a furious kiss. He pushed Tai away and threw him against the wall, knocking him out. Matt got back up and ran over to Shadowmon and tried to push him over again. He didn't budge.

"Unlike you, I learn from my mistakes," TK picked Matt up by his throat and began choking him, " Now you always were a bad brother. Leaving me behind when we were younger, you didn't care about me. So I don't care about you! That's right, brother," Shadowmon looked down at Matt, who was gasping for air. His helmet removed itself to show TK's face underneath. "Goodnight, Matt!" He shouted and Matt slipped out of conciousness. Shadowmon pleased with his work turned to leave the room and head out of the house but was stopped by an awake Kari.

"Stop!!" She shouted and ran over to Shadowmon. She grabbed something off of the cabinet next to them and placed it around his neck.

"Wha..." Shadowmon began to say, but disappeared. Kari sighed and noticed Gatomon on the floor.

"Gatomon!!" She shouted. As she lifted Gatomon up in her arms, her heart began to glow with the crest of light. Gatomon opened her eyes slowly.

"Kari, you gave me back my light." She said weakly.

"Always." Kari replied. Her crest began to shine even brighter. It restored Patamon's hope and gave Tai conciousness. Everyone was back, except Matt.

Kari and Tai rushed Matt to hospital as soon as possible. The doctor told them that he had lost a lot of oxygen to his brain, but his condition was stable. Meanwhile, Patamon and Gatomon explained what had happened, although neither knew how Shadowmon got there or where TK was. Gatomon had a plan, the babies data had to be somewhere, so she and Patamon were going to find them while Kari and Tai found TK and waited for Matt to re-awake.

Tai sat next to Matt rubbing his head and occasionally catching some of his hair. Kari walked in with some coffees. She sat down next to Tai and passed him one of the coffees.

"You two make up then?" Kari asked. Tai turned and smiled weakly at Kari.

"Yeah, I thought everything would be alright from now on, but then this happened. I miss him so much, and TK's not even here. Kari, I'm going to tell you something I don't want Matt to know. So you promise when he wakes up, don't say a word," Kari nodded, " When we were trying to stop Shadowmon, he kissed me and it felt like Matt. I don't know what it was but I wanted to stay there forever." Tai said, tears forming in his eyes. Kari hugged Tai as they both looked at the cieling listening to Matt's heartbeat monitor. Slowly closing their eyes and falling asleep together. They had both lost their partners.

**Alright there goes the end of a long chapter, very long indeed. I really enjoyed writing this one it has that much needed Digimon fighting. Well what do you think? Bye.**


	5. Birthday

**Here's my next chapter, I'm trying to go bigger on this one, make it longer. I don't like short chapters, they seem like a waste. Right back to the story.**

Days passed. Months Passed. Even whole year passed and no signs from either of the brothers. Matt didn't recover like the doctors had thought, it was begining to become a desperate bid to keep him in Japan, the government wanted him shipped off the other countries. Nothing was heard of TK either, no one had seen him. He was gone, and Kari and Patamon began to fear the worst.

"What if Shadowmon destroyed him, Patamon? What do I do?" She asked, tears running down her face and onto the floor. Patamon got up and flew onto Kari's lap.

"I'll be here Kari, besides I would have been able to feel him gone and I don't. So he must be out there somewhere, but I've been wrong before so I don't know what's going on." Patamon replied. Kari looked down and dried her tears with her sleeve.

"Any news on the babies?" Kari asked. Patamon's expression flickered between happiness and sadness.

"Gatomon has found their Digital Data, it was in the shadow forest. But now we need Gennai, so he can join them together again, or else there's nothing more we can do." Kari's face sunk too. She knew Tai would be arriving anytime soon. He stayed to check on Matt, almost every second of the day. Except to get showers. And right on cue, Tai entered carrying a very large box.

"What's that, Tai?" Kari asked, puzzled. Tai smiled and handed the large box to her.

"Happy Birthday, Kari!" Tai exclaimed, in his newly croaky voice. Tai had begun to lose his voice after the trouble in Kari's bedroom, a year ago. Doctors could find nothing medically wrong with him, so they deduced that it must be psychological. From all the stress. Kari smiled at Tai and opened the box, when she lifted the lid little voices could be made out. Kari lifted the lid entirely off and found Gatomon sitting with five baby Pata-Gatomon. She smiled broadly and Gatomon jumped out of the box followed by the babies.

"You found them, Gatomon! Wait, that's only five babies, where's the other one?" Kari asked. Gatomon tilted her head at Kari.

"Don't worry, one of the babies has a small Digi-cold. Joe's looking after him. Oh and there's more good news, Joe told us half of the babies will Digivolve into Salmon and half will Digivolve into Patamon." Gatomon said, she slowly turned to Matt, and then looked all around the room scanning for TK. She shook her head, realising Matt was no better and TK was still missing. Patamon got up and flew over to Gatomon and hugged her slowly, as he did so she began to cry softly.

"Matt, please wake up. Everyone's counting on you, even Gabumon. I'll get him for you, if you want. He's at my house, he's waiting for you, Gabumon." Tai said, his mind becoming entirely drained. But Tai's words must have done something, because Matt's eyes flickered. And ever so slowly, opened.

"Tai, how did we get back?" He asked weakly. Tai looked confused.

"Get back from where?" Tai asked back.

"The Digital world, did you find a way to get back again, or is this another trick?" Matt looked very confused and dazed. He turned to Kari.

"Hi, I'm Matt. Who are you?" Matt asked once more. Kari looked strangely at Matt.

"Uh, Kari. Remember Tai's sister." She replied.

"Tai has a sister, I'm sorry he didn't tell me about you. Guess now we're out of the Digital world, he can tell me all about you." Tai looked at Matt oddly.

"Matt what year is it?" Tai asked.

"If my math skills are right, and the Digital world time is not that much off of ours, it's 1999. Why did more time pass in the Digital world, don't tell me I missed all of camp. I was kinda' starting to miss it." Matt replied. Kari and Tai looked horrified.

**Alright that's it, I guess this is a short chapter, anyway I'll ignore my author's note at the top then. OK. Bye then.**


	6. Memories

**Once again, thank you for the reviews and everything. I'm also trying to update as quick as possible now, as the summer holidays are drawing into a close and I won't be continuing during school time, sorry. So this story will end soon, in about two weeks. Enjoy.**

"So you don't remember anything of these past years?" Tai asked. Matt looked confused.

"What past years, why do you look some much older?" Matt looked in his bedside mirror, "Why do I look so much older?" Matt asked seeing his reflection. He turned to Kari and held her hand.

"Please tell me, what happened?" He pleaded. After about an hour of explaining everything that had happened, or not happened, Matt looked distraught. Tai tried to comfort him, he placed his hand on his leg, but Matt jumped back.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Matt asked, horrified by Tai's actions. Tai suddenly realised what he had done.

"I'm sorry," He said as he got up and left. As Tai opened the door, a large black shape pushed him backwards.

"I thought I'd finished you off." Shadowmon said entering the room.

"How did you get in?" Kari asked. Shadowmon pulled the door wide open to reveal many patients and staff lying on the floor with black holes through the middle of them. Kari wished she hadn't asked. Shadowmon turned to Matt.

"I thought for certain, I'd finished you off." Matt looked puzzled, but inside his head something must have clicked because memories of Shadowmon came flooding back. And then the image of Shadowmon revealing himself to be TK. He slumped in his bed. Shadowmon walked over to the bed where Tai tried to stop him. Shadowmon lunged at Tai but missed.

"You want to play it like that then. OK. Pepper Breath!" He shouted and launched an attack identical to Agumon's. Tai was knocked down and unconcious. Kari then tried to stop Shadowmon.

"Electro Shocker!" He shouted and Kari was hit by an attack identical to Tentomon's. She collapsed in a heap. Gatomon, Patamon and the babies were next, but they had no time to attack.

"Darkness Wave!" Gatomon and Patamon were hit by a black wave of energy, that contained them and the babies. He continued to walk over to Matt.

"Now, time to change." Shadowmon placed his hand on Matt shoulder and sparks began to fly. Suddenly, Shadowmon was sitting in the bed and Matt was standing next to him.

"Now it begins!" Matt cackled. He pretended to collapse on the floor. "And a word from you, and I'll have them destroy you." He added.

**Dun, dun, dun!! By the way for the chapters that they have switched bodies, I will refer to them by the body they are in, not who it really is. Kinda confusing I know. OK. Bye.**


	7. Switched

**Another chapter, can only mean one thing another day. First little bit about me cause I want to tell someone, I was going to go see Mummy 3 but my brother said it was rubbish, so I'm going to stay here and update. I'm just that kind of person. OK. Here we go.**

Kari slowly opened her eyes to see Matt collapsed on the floor.

"Matt!" She shouted as she dragged herself across the floor to him. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Kari, I thought I'd never see you guys again." He said. Kari looked sorrowfully at him.

"You remember me," He nodded. "It must have been Shado..Ah!" Kari shouted as she noticed Shadowmon was in the bed next to them.

"Don't worry, I managed to hit him over the head with the flower vase, he should be out cold for a while now." Matt said, an underlying hissing in his voice. Kari looked thoughtfully at Matt's face, something was different about it.

"It must be my memories, they must have changed the way I look." Matt said. Kari looked shocked, had he just read her mind. She couldn't think too hard if he could.

"Don't worry, it's something I got off of Shadowmon when he tried to destroy me. I thought it was weird as well." He replied. Kari could sense something was deeply wrong and knew Matt was scouring through her thoughts, so she imagined a door and slammed it shut.

"OH!!" He shouted in pain. Kari smirked, satisfied with what she had done. Tai got up slowly along with the Digimon.

"Whoa, what happened here? Is he dead?" Tai asked looking over at Shadowmon. The Digimon could also sense something was wrong with Matt, but couldn't tell what.

"Tai, I missed you!" Matt ran over to Tai and hugged him tightly.

"So you remember?" Tai asked. Matt pulled Tai into a passionate kiss.

"Of course I remember!" He said exstatically. Tai looked taken back. He grabbed Matt's hand and led him out of the door.

"Kari we're going over to Matt's place, I'll be back tomorrow." Tai said as he ran out and down the corridoor. Kari looked confused.

"What do we do with him?" Gatomon asked.

"Leave him here..." Patamon went to say, but Shadowmon broke in.

"_Kari, please help me. Please, just here me out. I'm Matt, Shadowmon switched bodies with me. I don't know how, but he did. Please understand." _He said weakly. Kari turned to Shadowmon.

"I do, I knew something was wrong with Matt, or Shadowmon, or whatever. I have to get over to Tai's he could be planning to destroy him. Thank you, Matt." Kari said. Shadowmon nodded.

Matt led Tai into his front room, and pushed him into a chair seductively. He went over to the kitchen and began pouring out two drinks, however in Tai's drink he slipped in some poison. Digital poison. It would destroy Tai from the inside, once Matt had had his way with him. He walked back into the room and handed Tai the drink.

"Go on drink!" Matt said, as Tai examined the drink.

"This is alcohol right?" He asked. Matt nodded. "I don't drink...wait what am I thinking I do." Tai said, as Matt changed his thoughts. Just as Tai was about to take a sip of the drink,

"Boom Bubble, pah!" And Patamon's attack shattered the glass. Gatomon lunged at Matt, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't drink it Tai, it's been poisoned!" Kari shouted and Tai jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Tai, this is Shadowmon, he switched bodies with Matt back at the hospital. Here plung this into him it'll finish him off for good." Kari handed Tai a large blade. He ran over to Matt who was being pinned down by Gatomon and Patamon. Tai lifted up the blade and...

"Switch!" Matt said, and Tai plunged the blade into...the real Matt.

"Tai, he switched _again._" Matt said, his voice getting weaker. And he slipped, and was gone...forever. Tai realised what had just happened and broke down in tears. Patamon and Gatomon ran over to the babies and tried to stop them from crying. And Kari wept softly.

Miles away in the Digital World, Gabumon felt the pain and doubled over, with the other Digimon trying to help him.

Two weeks later, his funeral was held. Gabumon and Tai didn't attend. They had to remember Matt in their own way. Kari lay a single blue rose on his grave. His tombstone read:-

_Yamato 'Matt' Ishida_

_Beloved Friend, Wonderful Partner_

_His Friendship lives on._

_1987-2001_

**What a shocker. What do you guys think?**


	8. Return and Goodbye

**Hi guys, I'm back. Finally settled into school again and I realised that I had good new ideads for this story so with much ado. The continuation from the last shocker. One and a half years have passed since the last chapter and yes Matt is still dead, boo hoo. I don't like writing about him dead but anyway. Hope you enjoy. See Ya.**

"Morning, Tai, you want anything?" A ragged Kari entered the Kamiya's living room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Tai turned to her, equally as tired looking.

"No thanks, I was just.." Tai pointed to the television, words unable to escape his mouth.

"It's OK. I heard a lot of noise last night, was Gabumon alright?" Kari asked, pouring milk into a mug.

"He keeps Digivolving uncontrollably and then just passing out. It's not fair on the little guy."

"It's not fair on us!" Kari shouted, Tai looked down pained by his own memories.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Good Morning!" Gabumon said as he entered the room smiling. Kari waved and smiled back softly. Tai turned and nodded pleasantly at Gabumon and he nodded back similarly.

"How is everyone?" He asked cheerily.

"We're fine, Gabumon. Why are you so happy?" Kari asked. Gabumon turned to her and gestured for her to lean close to him.

"I don't want Tai to know, but I felt that Matt was still here last night, again." He whispered, but unfortunately loud enough for Tai to hear.

"Don't worry Gabumon, I don't mind talking about it. Besides, what did you mean _'you felt he was still here'_?" Tai pondered, his face alight with curiosity. Kari sunk her head onto the kitchen table and slumped into a chair. She knew what was coming. Gabumon had been claiming to see Matt for the last three weeks and even though Tai also knew what was coming, he still listened intently.

"Well, I was sitting on your bed and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it looked like Matt but he disappeared. And then I heard him whisper something in my ear. He said: 'Don't give up, you're so close' and then he was gone again." Kari shot up from her slump. Gabumon had actually heard Matt, she had to speak to Izzy and the other Digimon.

Kari entered her room and got dressed quickly. As she turned leave she saw the picture that was taken once they had finished their first trip in the Digital World. So much had changed since that picture. Matt had been dead for the past year and a half. Izzy had moved out of town, but he returned recently. Mimi was still in America, suffering the loss of Matt in her own way with Palmon. Apparently she had become unresponsive to everyone other than Palmon. Joe had discovered that grief was easier with a familiar face around and had moved closer to Mimi along with Gomamon. Sora had moved out of Odaiba with Biyomon and back to Highton View Terrace, she felt that was better than being around Tai at such a time. But secretly, Kari knew it was because she couldn't face an area with so many memories of Matt in it. TK had been missing for the past year and a half. Patamon and Gatomon had become trapped in their Champion and Ultimate forms, whilst still looking closely after their babies. Tai was so upset he hadn't left the house since Matt died and Gabumon stayed with him through it all, after Agumon was destroyed by Shadowmon. And Shadowmon, well he continued to terrorize Digimon all around the Digital World. For Kari it had been a long time since she had seen either of the two brothers. She knew she would never see Matt again, and that pained her horribly, but for TK well whenever she thought about him, her light shone brighter than ever. Tentomon had also spent the last year inside Izzy's computer searching for a way to destroy Shadowmon, once and for all. Kari picked up the picture and tossed it in the trash can. Besides what good was a picture that didn't mean anything anymore.

Kari walked down the street, many people offering their sorrows for her. It had been so long since she had left the house and everyone must have been so shocked to see her on the streets. One man shoved past, glared at Kari and then realised who she was and got down on his knees in forgiveness. After people had found out how strong Gatomon was, they suddenly feared her. She eventually reached Izzy's place, where she was unexpectedly greeted by Mrs. Izumi.

"Hello, Kari. How are you?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, if you don't mind me asking. How come your at Izzy's apartment?" Kari asked. Mrs Izumi smiled again.

"Oh, I'm just here to collect Izzy's laundry, computer whiz, useless with a dryer. Come on in, do you want a drink. I know how far it is from your house, I get tired going up a flight of stairs." Kari shook her head politely and entered after Mrs. Izumi. It was nice to be around someone who wasn't afraid of her or who were constantly offering their sympathies for her and Tai. Kari wasn't even sure if Mrs. Izumi knew Matt was dead, no wait, she was at the funeral. Kari walked into the main room and smiled at Izzy, who was hard at work on his computer. He turned around and got up to hug Kari. She held him tight in the embrace. Izzy seemed taken aback she wouldn't let go. He could hear soft weeping coming from Kari. He held her face softly and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kari rubbed her eyes dry and pulled Izzy close again.

"You remind me so much of TK, and I haven't seen him in forever. I've barely spoken to Tai and you're the only one who stayed by us." Kari said, tears rolling down her face.

"I will always be here, I'll never leave you, never." He whispered. Kari pulled away and composed herself again.

"So what do we have, anything?" Kari asked. Izzy looked glum.

"Do you really want to know?" Kari nodded, "I had a pretty disturbing email recently. I think it was Matt, look." Izzy pulled up the email on his computer screen. It showed a message, that was kind of scrambled but readable. It read:

_Izzy, I know you're there. Help me, he's got me trapped. I need help. Ma..._

The bottom cut off abruptly.

"How do you know it's him and not some lunatic?" Kari asked. Izzy pulled up a sound file on his computer and played it.

'_I know you're there, help me. Please God help me. He's torturing me. I can't take it. I think I'm dead, or even worse. Oh God, he's back. No!!!'_

Kari fell silent, similar to Izzy. She dashed out of the room and ran out the door, on her way back to her home. Izzy sat back down at his computer and turned around to face Tentomon sitting next to him.

"Should we have told her?" Tentomon asked. Izzy shook his head.

"She's not ready for it, it would break her heart even more. Now come on help me find out where this e-mail's from." Tentomon flew over to the computer screen and using Izzy's Digivice opened the gate.

Kari shot down the road as fast as she could, not noticing anyone she passed. Except for one. A familiar face, she turned around on her heels. She ran after the person and turned them around quickly. It was TK.

"I spent so long looking for you." She said, tearing escaping her eyes.

"I know." He replied.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Here."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I really couldn't."

"Did you hear about Matt?"

"I heard."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Can I come back to yours?"

"Sure." Kari locked her hand tightly to TK's and wandered back slowly with him. Everything would be better she knew that for sure. When they returned home, Tai was ecstatic, TK was the closest to Matt he knew he would ever have and that made everything shine for him. Gabumon felt a weight in his chest lift and it wasn't long before they contacted Angemon and Angewomon. They said they would arrive as soon as possible. Kari felt her light shining and knew this would be able to reflect on everyone else. Night came quickly for them all and Tai slept peacefully with Gabumon at his side. Kari and TK shared a bed for the first time in a long time. He wrapped his arms closely around Kari and promised to never let go. Sometime after midnight Angemon and Angewomon returned with the babies. Angemon shot over to TK and hugged him.

"You are like a son to me and I never want you to leave again."

"I won't Angemon, and besides I can never leave you again." Angewomon walked over to TK, tears underneath her visor trickling out.

"We lost you and your brother TK. But now we've found you, maybe Matt's only a heartbeat away." Angewomon said holding TK close. She let go and the babies swarmed him. They all clung onto his pyjamas and looked up to see he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. TK turned to her.

"I miss him. Every second of my life, I'm going to miss him. I just want him here." He muttered between tears.

"Guys, you can stay in the spare room, it's already made up." Kari said. Angemon nodded.

"Thank you, Kari. Come on Angewomon, let us leave them in peace." Angewomon smiled and said goodbye to Kari. She left and the babies followed.

"I've really missed you." Kari muttered. She leaned in close to TK and said goodnight.

**What do you think about that? Peace Out.**


End file.
